High School Bites
by Yohioloid
Summary: Five years later, and Rima comes back! She's now sixteen and is going to enroll in Seiyo High School! But something terrible happened while she left! But what? A Saaya Suprise! SEQUEL TO MIDDLE SCHOOL BITES!
1. Cheater

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this sequel! It's the sequel to Middle School Bites! I hope you all enjoy this!**

**...So anyways Rima will be back! *cheers* On with the story!**

* * *

I was looking around on the plane, just like I did before I was in Europe. I was arriving home. To Japan. I can't wait. It's been 5 years. I almost forget what Japan looks like. I can't wait.. Oh wait! I already said that. I was going to enroll in Seiyo High school.. I wonder what high school will be like? The plan just landed... I held my 2 x-eggs... Yes, Luvbee turned into an x-egg too... But I just cried during being in Europe... Maybe Nagihiko can help me bring her back though? He loves me right?

I texted Amu.

**To: Amu**

**From: Rima**

**Subject: I'M BACK!**

**Amu! Amu! I'm coming back to Japan!**

Instantly, she replied back.

**To: Rima**

**From: Amu**

**Subject: I'M BACK!**

**NO way! I'll bring the others! **

**To: Amu**

**From: Rima**

**Subject: I'M BACK!**

**How's Nagihiko By the way?! I can't wait to see him again!**

After that though, she hadn't replied quickly. Probably just excited though, right? So I got my bags, and got to the ground.. The ground of the airport. The airport of Japan! I can't wait to see all of them again! Saaya also promised she had a suprise for me. I wonder what she got me...

I stood.

I saw everyone. Amu, Yaya, Utau, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and all the charas. **(A/N: There will be something about the money issue later..)**

I saw that Saaya was right behind me. Nagihiko ran up to me. I held out my arms, but.. He ran past me? He ran up to Saaya, and he gently placed his lips on her.

* * *

**Don't hate me for the cliffie. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAY LONGER. THIS IS SOME SHORT SHIZZ.**

**I would write the next chapter...**

**But it's called..**

**Sisters. complaining. So...**

**R&R!**


	2. Turtle

**OMG! I'M UPDATING BEFORE SCHOOL! *O***

**It feels so weird yet cool. Okay better finish this chapter... before school.**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON HIGH SCHOOL BITES _

_I saw that Saaya was right behind me. Nagihiko ran up to me. I held out my arms, but.. He ran past me? He ran up to Saaya, and he gently placed his lips on her._

_NOW JUST SEE WHAT HAPPPENS.._

"Nagihiko? W-what are you doing? Am I hallucinating?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes...

...A-and I thought... He loved me? W-why... H-how... Why did Saaya do this? I began to cry... Which I rarely do... But... I loved him... He was my everything, my world.. Now he's right here abandoning me. Nagihiko smirked. Something... Seemed wrong... Totally wrong... In many ways...

Nagi-koi would- ... I mean Nagihiko would never do this! I know him to much. Something is wrong! A-and if I find out this is truly how he feels... I could feel Luvbee's x-egg darken. Suddenly, X-Luvbee character changed with me. I had half broken heart on one cheek, and then another half of a broken heart on another.

I grabbed Saaya by the throat.

"I can kill you right here, right now... I love Nagihiko far to much to let a loser like you have him... Nobody will ever, I mean ever take him away from me." I said.

Saaya smirked.

I ran off, far far away. I ran all the way to my house.

**(A/N: At this point, I had to save this document... To get to school)**

I opened the door to my house. I saw my mom... No offense mom, but you looked kind of... Err... Chubby? What came wrong?

"R-rima!~" My mom squealed and hugged me. "Mama... I'm so happy to see you.." I said, with one tear of joy. How weird. It came out of only my right eye.

"M-mom... Why are you.. Well fat?" I asked.

"Ehehehe... Um... Er... Rima... I'll tell you later." My mom said.

"Okay." I said.

"Maeko who's there?" ...Oh goddess of comedy. It's Shinji.

"Shinji? Mom?" I said confused.

"Oh I remember you. It's your little matchmaker." Shinji said.

"What are you... What happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Well... I... Er... Um... Cookies... Giggles... Gag mangas... Er..." My mom said confused.

"We got married." Shinji said.

"WHAT?" I screeched. I was confused.. Should I be happy? Well I did play matchmaker.

"Oh and she's pregnant." Shinji said.

* * *

_"I'm sure she'll be fine." _

_"Please don't be upset... Please don't be upset..."_

_"Maeko calm down. If she was your daughter and loved you, she'd support you."_

_"I guess your right."_

_"Oh.. My Riri is going to have a little baby brother soon..." _

_I heard tears.._

"Mom?... I'm not sure what to call you?" I said.

"Just call me whatever you want." Shinji said.

"I... I still can't believe.. It... CAN YOU?" I said staring at nothing.

"Rima? Who are you talking to?" My mom asked.

"N-nothing.. Anyways... Your pregnant?" I asked.

" 'Fraid she is." Shinji said.

"And Shinji's the father?" I asked.

"Yes.." My mom said.

"And it's a boy?" I asked.

"Mhmm." Shinji said.

"...Can I name it?" I asked.

Shinji and my mom sighed. Then they laughed.

"Well _I _wanted to name him Fluffy, but Shinji here thinks it should be named Stanely." My mom complained.

"Stanely makes more sense." Shinji argued.

"How about Riku?" I asked.

"Rima... Your a genius!" Shinji exclaimed.

"I agree. Riku sounds to cute!~" My mom squealed.

"Anyways.. If you are of the male species, get out. I need to talk to girls only right now." I said.

My mom and Shinji left.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked.

"Riku is inside of me. Therefor I am carrying a male species." My mom said. I mentally facepalmed.

"It's okay. He's a baby. If he can hear, he won't remember." I said.

* * *

"Mom.. Nagihiko.. He cheated on me." I said.

My mom's eyes widened.

"W-why?!" My mom said.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Maybe you'll find out. Maybe something good will happen." My mom said.

"Maybe.. But then again, not everything turns out the ways we want them to..." I said, sadly. It was true.

Was Nagihiko doing this all on purpose? Was I just his little toy? Why was he doing this? How could Saaya

Do this to me? She told me we were friends... She lied to me! I felt Kusukusu and Luvbee's egg darken...

I will... I can't.. Trust anybody now... What if Yaya, Amu, and Utau plan to do the same? I will become friendless and cold!

In order to protect myself! I can't have any friends. If I have friends, they'll probably betray me. They'll also make me cry. I'll miss them, which would make me sad... I'll just go back to becoming a... I'll just call it turtle. I'll hide inside my shell, and hide from the world. In order to protect myself.. Goodbye all of my friends... I walked out of the room.

"Mom I have to do something.." I said.

"Oh okay then. Have fun." My mom smiled.

"I will." I said.

_I will._

* * *

__**Rima's X-characters are making her act different!~**

**Rima's mom is preggers!**

**Nagihiko cheated on rima!**

**WHY ARE ALL THEESE TURN OF EVENTS HAPPENING?**

**DO THEY HAVE ANSWERS?**

**..Well Ofcourse I know..**

**R&R!**


	3. Lie

**...**

**HEY GUYS. **

**So I watched this internet show (IT SHOULD BE A REAL SHOW) Called and Xolga and well...**

**WATCH IT. WATCH IT NOW. YOU WILL WATCH IT AND LOVE IT. IF IT WERE A REAL SHOW I'D LURVE IT AND IT'D BE MY FAVORITE. SERIOUSLY THOUGH. GO WATCH IT. it had.. SO MANY FEELS. MANY MANY FEELS. **

**So anywho! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! (A/N: all the sad italicy stuff, RIMA CAN'T HEAR IT. It's just things she used to say to all her friends... Including Nagihiko! Also some were things people said to her)**

* * *

****"I'm sorry. I cannot be your friend. Not to any of you." I said, standing in front of my friends. I just can't be there friends... I don't like them anymore. There mean and selfish and- you know all that.. I mean they're all so annoying and gruesome. They probably told Nagihiko to betray me. They all hate me! They never liked me either.. Why would anyone like me?

_"It'll be to sad to lose all of you"_

I mean they always talk to me and stuff! It's annoying! Why can't they just leave me alone and leave me be!

When they die, the can all burn in hell for all I care!

_"Losing you would be me losing everything."_

I walked away from them. On the road, alone. I could see them. Most of them crying, trying to hold in there tears. Ha ha. I'm the comedy queen and i'll tell you this. Seeing them cry like little babies is comedy gold. Literally! I smiled. I'll feel so much better being alone. I love being alone. Being alone brings peace to the area around me. Nobody to bug me for stupid things.

_"Please don't cry over me. I'm useless."_

I won't have to hear Yaya whine about candy every single second! And I won't have to hear Amu talk to me about her boy problems! And Kukai and Utau nag about who won which ramen competition. I also won't have to hear Tadase talk about stupid school shit. I won't have to hear Kairi talk about boring stuff. I don't have to have anyone bothering me! I have an exclusive luxury life away from friends! But pretty soon i'll have an annoying little brother! I frowned. Then mama will take all the attention time she gives me to that little runt! I'll just have nobody near me! After all it's a great thing!

_"I'll always listen to you. Your diary is my ear. So talk to me. Ok?" _

I also won't have to hear that dumb purple head! He cheated on me! He probably is a stupid man whore, and well.. I didn't deserve him! Well he didn't deserve me! Him cheating on me - was sad yet a blessing! I won't ever need to be around him anymore! He's stupid! And dumb! I wonder what OTHER secrets he kept from me! On second thought I don't want to know! My only friend is Nadeshiko!

_"Nagihiko, it's not like your my friend anything. But i'll trust you for now, ok?"_

I sighed and looked at a pole on the street. I kicked it. It got a little dent in it... **I always me things up**! I always do! Just like I messed up when I decided that I liked Nagihiko! Just like I decided to be friends with everyone! Just wanting someone to love me for who I am! I mean that also made me stupid! **WHO COULD LOVE ME!? **

_"Rima-chan, who wouldn't like you?"_

I looked across the street... Na-... Na-.. NADESHIKO! It's Nadeshiko! A friend! I smiled. But then frowned. What if she were in this two? Should I leave her too? Well I guess I should because... Well..

_"Losing you would be me losing my everything."_

Maybe i'll just hang out with her, and then tell her that I don't think we should be friends. We were never really close either.. Why did I feel as if I knew her more than anyone? Even Amu? I barely knew her.. We only met... Like what? 3 Times? I ran up to Nadeshiko and hugged her. She looked down at me. "It's been a while.. Rima-chan." She smiled in her elegant voice.

I felt shaky. I would have to end our friendship. Because she's probably like everyone in this crazy world. A thief, a killer, a criminal, a meanie, a selfish person, because.. That's just the kind of world we live in. I decided to tell her now. I looked down again.

"Rima-chan. We're friends, right?" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Y-yeah.." I said.

"Well just remember... A friend will always forgive there friends." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thanks..." I said with a smile. But then I frowned.

"Nade. I don't think we should be friends then." I said.

"What? Why?!" Nadeshiko frowned.

"B-because... I don't like you." I said, as I ran away. Tears streamed down my face.

_"Lie."_

* * *

__**BOOHOO..**

**-wipes tears- Yes I know that chapter was SHORT SHORT SHORT.**

**But no worries. I'll update soon...**

**God, How many times have I said THAT?**

**Anyways the next few (or tons) chapters will be less humurous. Because Rima's depressed and stuff. And has no friends.**


	4. Realization hit her like a rock

Hello!:D

AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!~

WARNING:

Blood will be in this chapter. :U

+... Well I need to make this Utau's POV REALLY QUICK.. UTau's POV+

I was walking down the street. Today I was going to go to Nagihiko's house. Oh... OHOHOHO. No. We're not friends. Not anymore. I hate him now! How could he break Rima's heart? Now she hates all of us! Why does she hate us? Why? Just because of that purple idiot! I knocked on the door, and sure enough Nagihiko opened it.

"Hel-" Nagihiko said but I interrupted him.

"It's because your gay isn't it?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips with an angry face.

"I...I'm sorry what?" Nagihiko asked.

"You heard me. You see.. I have a theory. You left Rima, discovering you were not attracted to her, but to boys. But OHOHOHO, you see it was not only just a boy. You had your eyes set out for a special boy. His name was.. TADASE HOTORI!" I shouted.

"What?" Nagihiko asked his eyes twitching.

"You have sexual intentions towards TADASE! But he's straight. SO HA! TAKE THAT SOCIETY!" I laughed.

"..I'm not gay." Nagihiko said.

"Why did you leave RIMA?! You two loved each other! Why did you ruin it? WHY?" I shouted.

"Because... She knew my secret. Goodbye. You already know to much." Nagihiko said, as he slammed the door.

...I took a walk through the cherry blossom path. It was a great place for (Shoujo) girls to walk around, and think about stuff..

Aha.. So Nagihiko left Rima, because he wanted to be with Saaya, which made him gay - because Saaya is secretly a guy. I HAVE ANOTHER THEORY ABOUT THAT. So anyways,... OH CRAP! HE LEFT TO GO WITH SAAYA BECAUSE OF A SECRET?!... What a bastard!

+Rima's POV+

"Rima please - makeup with your friends. It pains me to see you like this." My mom said.

"B-but... They'll all leave me." I cried. I'm all alone now.

"Come on cheer up.. Please. You know you miss them." My mom said again.

"T-they're all like Nagihiko." I cried again.

You know what I want to do? I want go hug all my friends, and tell them i'm sorry for thinking they're going to be just like Nagihiko and leave me. And I want to kiss Nagihiko one last time, before we probably never talk again. And tell Saaya, that we're not friends and never will be. I want to know why Nagihiko left me too. If Saaya weren't alive-...

I got it..

Tonight... I will kill Saaya.

"Yes. That sounds stabulous Rima. Let's kill her together." X-Luvbee said.

"Yes.." I whispered. With a yandere face, I left the house with scissors..

"Bye mother. I'm heading out for a bit, 'kay?" I said with a smile.

"Great! Have fun!" My mom smiled. Oh,

I will.

Crickets churped. I heard flies buzzing. I smiled. Today I would wipe one problem away from my life. I'll go to hell, but people like me belong there anyways. I'm stupid. And useless. I would've gone to hell anyways. I gripped the scissors in my hand. I snuck into Saaya's house. She was one of those spoiled rich girls who lived with there dad, who buys them everything they ever want. She never needed Nagihiko. But she wanted a toy. Nagihiko was another one of the things she didn't need. Nagihiko was also something I didn't deserve.

I sneaked into Saaya's room with a pair of scissors in my hand, I smiled even wider. I walked near to her bed. Every step I took, my smile grew wider. But then my smile dropped. I looked down at Saaya's face... She used to be my friend right?.. And..

"Don't be sorry. After all.."

"Friends forgive each other."

What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. I'm supposed to make people feel loved and happy! I shouldn't be killing her! We used to be friends! Even if we didn't associate that much! I thought of her as my friend! A close classmate! Whatever, I cared about her!

"Rima, I know we barely know eachother, but i'll miss you."

"Saaya your a good classmate"

"Thanks, you too."

"We'll be friends forever, 'kay?"

I looked at Saaya, seeing she got up. She looked at me suprised. And then she saw my gripping scissors in my hand.

"Rima? What ever are you doing?" Saaya asked, tilting her head.

"I-I'm sorry... I was going to kill you... But i've come to my senses." I said, with a smile.

"Oh okay then... I've come to my senses too.. You know what i've been thinking about.?" Saaya asked.

"What is it friend?" I asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't be able to live in a world without you Rima-chan. You my best friend! I care about you a lot! I know you think I took Nagihiko from you, but that kiss was forced! I hope we can still be friends!" Saaya cried.

"Of course we can still be friends." I said with a smile.

I can't believe it! You know what i'm going to do tomorrow? I'm going to make up with all my friends! I hope they forgive me!

"Hey Rima-chan?" Saaya smiled.

"Yes Saaya-chan?" I asked.

"...Just kidding." She said, as she plunged a knife into my chest. My smile dropped, and my eyes widened.

"Goodbye, Rima-chan. But I love Nagihiko to much to let him fall back into your arms. He doesn't love me. But I know his secret..." Saaya said.

"I-i'll forgive y-you for t-this.." I said weakly.

"You are such a fool." Saaya said, as she put her foot on my face. Everything turned black.

I woke up in a white room. I hate the color white. It was so lifeless, so plain, so unhappy, I wish I could throw rainbows on it... Wait! I'm alive! I'm alive! Wait.. Saaya had a knife, when I came with scissors.. Does that mean.. She was planning for me to come into her room? I appreaciated her as my friend.. But... The thing is.. I can't hate her... I've gone soft...

I cried. I decided, since I was alone in the white room, I might as well let out all the tears I have had for awhile... She said.. Nagihiko didn't like her.. But she knew his secret.. Does that mean.. He still loves me?... Well I can't trust him! I'm still mad at him! If he trusted me, he should have told me the secret a long time ago!

I wiped away my tears, because I heard somebody open the door. I saw the nurse. She smiled at me, when she saw I was awake. "Hello. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked. "It.. Hurts." I said. I began to feel tons of pain, in the tummy. Where Saaya had stabbed me.

"Well you'll be staying her for 2 weeks, then you'll be left out. A teacher has volunteered to give you lessons, since today was supposed to be your first day of high school. She'll be coming soon." The nurse smiled, and left.

I stared at the wall. The plain, empty, lifeless, wall.

"Rima.." Voices said. Oh god. Have I gone crazy?

"Rima! It's us! Luvbee and Kusukusu!" Two voices said.

"Luvbee? Kusukusu?" I asked.

"This is no laughing matter! Rima! Are you okay?" Kusukusu asked.

I saw them. The two people I haven't seen in a long time.

"LUVBEE! KUSUKUSU!" I smiled, as I hugged them

"It's us. You finally believed in us Rima-chan. I'm proud of you. Even if it took you more than a few years." Luvbee said, as she hugged my hand.

"Thank you Luvbee, I missed you both so much. I just couldn't find a way to believe. But it took realization, and me trying to kill Saaya to help me find out." I smiled, weakly.

"Rima? Are you okay? Something tells me your sad.." Kusukusu pouted.

"...It hurts. Not just the chest, but my heart. Everyone.. I told my friends I didn't like them. But the truth was, I was afraid of losing them. Like I lost Nagihiko." I said, with a frown.

"It's okay Rima! Now smile!" Kusukusu said.

I smiled. For Kusukusu.

..Am I going to have to change the rating because of that bloody incident? ; A;


	5. Nadeshiko!

**WOOT! I finished my REPORT! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT PERSON. I was worried I wouldn't be able to update! Anywho, **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Also Rebecca(Guest), **

**She thought all her friends would leave her just like Nagihiko did.**

**But no worries, they'll all reunite again.**

* * *

"I'm so bored!" I complained.

It has only been over 4 hours since I was in the hospital. But it felt like it was time to leave this place! I cannot stand this place!  
The doctors try to cheer me up with jokes, but they have terrible humor! Seriously! It's like Disney jokes are being thrown at me!

"Mashiro-san. You have a visitor." The nurse said.

"Okay" I said plainly. I wonder who it could be?

"Hello, Rima-chan." A soothing yet graceful voice said.

"N-Nadeshiko?" I stammered. I thought she wouldn't like me anymore.. After I told her I didn't want to be friends. A few tears strolled down my face.

Nadeshiko went down on her knees, **(A/N: Didn't propose) **and wiped away my tears. "It's okay Rima-chan." Nadeshiko said.

"I-I thought you didn't like me anymore." I said.

"No Rima. It's okay. I saw the tears. I knew you were lying to me." Nadeshiko said with a sad smile.

"B-but.. How did you know I was here?" I said, with red eyes from the tears.

"You were on the news Rima... Saaya.. She's at the mental hospital." Nadeshiko said.

My eyes widened. "But she's my friend!" I shouted.

"Even after she tried to kill you..." Nadeshiko said, with a thoughtful expression.

"No! I-... I tried to kill her first!" I said.

Nadeshiko sighed. "Rima, could you tell me the whole story?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you what the news didn't.

* * *

"And then I grabbed the scissors, they were gripped in my hand. I walked into Saaya's house and sneaked into her room. But that's when I just stood there like an idiot. I remembered all the good times we had. Even though she stole my boyfriend - your brother - I still thought of her as my friend. I can't believe I trusted her... But I wanted to trust her. She woke up, and then we talked. I cried and hugged her. But then she stabbed me in the chest with a knife." I said. I was close to tears telling that story. I know, i'm probably going to have to tell that story a lot of times.

Nadeshiko hugged me. "It's okay Rima-chan. Saaya is at a mental hospital. If she works her best, she can get out of there soon and you two can meet up again. Maybe she'll want to be friends again." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

I hugged Nadeshiko. "I wish I could be as positive as you are." I said, smiling weakly.

"Just be yourself Rima. I like you for who you are." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Hey Nade? Do you know your brother's secret?" I asked.

"W-what secret?" Nadeshiko asked. But it seemed like she knew.

"The secret. Before Saaya stabbed me, she said that Nagihiko left me because of a secret Saaya would tell if he didn't be her boyfriend. What's the secret?" I asked.

"Er... Um.. Flowers... Cooking.. Girly things.. Oh look at the n-numbers! I-I mean clock! I need to help my mom with something!" Nadeshiko said. She was lying to me. I don't believe it.

She ran out of the door.

And that was the last time I ever saw Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

...Just kidding.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!**

**I NEED TO UPDATE TBG~.**

**So If you read that I will be updating!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**VROOM~ I'mma update nao. **

* * *

**FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER: Saaya's POV**

**Tokyo Japan, Mental Institute.**

"Ehehehe..." I said creepily. It's okay now.. I can see people.. Just like me.. Agree with me... That want to be my friend.. I probably died and went to heaven. But that's not right. I belong in hell.. Nice people, who wanted to kill others. Just like me. They're a bit crazy but who's not crazy here? I'm crazy... I'm with my people now.. I've made friends.. But only two... But ever hear the saying, one rose can be my garden and just one friend can be my everything? Well.. There names are Dai and Aina. Aina is here because she watched both of her parents die in front of her. They both said they hated her before they died. Dai is here because he is obsessed with killing people. Just like me... Although i've only killed 1 person.. But i've attempted to kill others..

Let's just say my parents are lucky to be alive.

I looked at my room mate, Aina my best friend. The only girl who could understand what I thought. The only girl who would ever want to listen. The only _person _who wanted to be my friend. My followers at school - they never cared about me. I thought they were my friends at one point, but they got cold. They realized what a heartless spoiled rich brat I was. But back then I thought I didn't need them. Because I had money... I realized that I would want friends without bribing them with money.

"Aina. Are you done packing?" I asked her.

"H-hai... What are we going to do when we leave?" She asked looking down. She was really short. She had prosopoanothenphobia**(A/N: Fear of the things above)**, so she wouldn't look at me much.

"I don't know. But we'll probably have to run away from Tokyo. Don't worry Aina. You're my one of my true friends. Dai is too. I promise to do my best to protect you both." I said smiling.

"...Okay thanks." She said.

"Saaya. Aina." Dai said walking into our room.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go." He said.

"Do you have the screwdriver?" I asked.

"Yes. All it took was to give Hoshi a candy bar for it." Dai said.

"Okay hurry. Open the vents. I already broke the cameras." I said with a sly smile.

"Good. That makes everything easier." Dai said, opening the vent with no struggle.

"..We won't get caught right?" Aina said looking down.

"I'll protect both of you." I said with a serious face. Oh no. We've been planning this for far to long. I wouldn't let it end so soon.

* * *

Inside the vent was small, cramp, and hot. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"...A-are we almost there?" Aina asked weakly.

"Don't worry. Almost. I can see outside." Dai said.

After what seemed about 5 minutes, He found the vent to outside. Dai opened the vent, and we breathed fresh air.

"...We did it." Aina stated. Although, she had a straight face.. I could tell she was happy.

"Come hurry. We have to run. Far away." Dai said.

"Right. Both of you grab my hand." I said. They each grabbed my hand, and I ran. Hiding from society.

We then all bought clothes. Aina wore a huge sunhat that covered her face, and a sundress. My hair was dyed blonde, and it was straight. I had blue eye contacts, and was wearing a tomboyish outfit. Dai was wearing sunglasses, with his black hair dyed dark red. He also wore a school looking outfit. We all had a disguised. We didn't look anything like the people in the Tokyo Mental Institute. We all had smiles, well... Actually Dai and I smiled. Aina just had her poker face she had 24/7.

We did it. We escaped.

"...What now?" Aina asked.

"..We move on in our lives.." I said.

"...Our self." Aina whispered.

"What?" Dai said curiously.

"We can't all be called Saaya Yamabuki, Dai Satoru, and Aina Achimu." Aina said. I think that was her longest sentence ever.

"Fine.. We'll have to quickly come up with names on a short notice.. Right now we should think about were we sleep and live." I said.

"I know. For the time being we could live at my sister's place." Dai said.

"..Would she mind having 3 mental patients there?" Aina asked.

"Probably not. She's really carefree." Dai said.

"Okay then. Lead the way." I said.

So we walked to his sister's place. It was a long walk, but we ended up getting there.

* * *

**Rima's POV! Hooray!**

"Mashiro-san you have a visitor again." The nurse said.

The door opened. I saw the girl's face. It was Utau.

"U-Utau?" I stammered.

"Yeah that's my name." She said.

"What are you doing here? Aren't we not friends?" I asked. I know I want them to be my friend but wouldn't she be angry?

"No. We are friends Rima. Your words cannot stop me from becoming your friend. Nothing can." Utau said with a smile.

"Utau..." I said with wide eyes.

"Also you can have Nagihiko back! Isn't that great? Saaya-" Utau said, but I interrupted her.

"I know. But I don't think I want to. If he could trust me, he would've told me a long time ago." I said with a stern face.

Utau sighed. "Rima let me tell you this..." Utau said, with a thoughtful expression.

"Sometimes, love is like singing. It's fun, and if you have the right feelings about it, you want to keep going. But if you don't have the right feelings about it, you get bored, tired, and decide to move on. Sometimes you're afraid people won't like your singing, so you stop. Nagihiko still loves you Rima. Nagihiko - he... You see he had a secret. But Saaya found out. He was afraid if you knew it you wouldn't like him anymore. He wanted you to like him Rima. But he messed up really bad." Utau said.

"...I think I get it now." I said.

Utau nodded with a smile.

"Hey Utau? Can you turn on the TV?" I asked.

"Sure okay. Which channel do you want to watch?" Utau asked with a smile.

"Just go to the news channel. I want to keep up with the events going on." I said.

She nodded and turned the channel on. I turned my head to watch it.

"Breaking news from Tokyo Mental Institute. 3 Mental patients named Saaya Yamabuki, Dai Satoru, and Aina Achimu have escaped. Sa-" The news person stopped but I then drowned it out.

Saaya was in the Mental Institute.

And then she _escaped._

I looked at Utau, who seemed shocked to...

Ow... My stomach... My head.. It hurts... I think i'm going to pass out again..

"It hurts.." I said, before my head went blank as I passed out.

* * *

**This chapter.**

**This chapter Oh my gosh.**

**THIS CHAPTER.**

**Something about it - I just don't.. Like it that much.**

**Oh well.**

**R&R~**


	7. Car Ride

**THANK. YOU. XANIMEGIRL114X. **

**SERIOUSLY. I READ OVER YOUR REVIEW SO MANY TIMES. IT WAS SO HEARTWARMING.~**

**But i'll tell you this - and well everyone. Idon't hate Saaya that much. But I don't like her that much either.**

**But I love using her for plot twist... /i'msoevil. And would it be weird if I had fun writing evil depressed Rima? ; w ;**

**I had really fun writing her being all depressed and wanting to kill everything in sight. I'm a really twisted person. But I have been interested in writing blood and guts every since I heard the song Scissorloid & The game of life. Vocaloid songs.. Anywho, It's okay. Your ranting touched my heart. I'm glad you think my writing skills improved because I haven't noticed!:D**

**Anyways, I wish I owned shugo chara. But I don't. :( They won't take my money.**

* * *

**(Short Normal POV~)**

Over the rest of the time in the hospital, a person teacher came in and began to teach her many high school things. It was sad for Rima, since she couldn't fall asleep, or not pay attention because the teacher had full attention on her. Days and days passed, and she all she did was mourn for it to end. She was in pain, but the pain began to fade every passing day. After awhile, her parents visited her. Her mother's belly was bigger than Rima's head. They gave Rima get well gifts, and sure enough she did get better. She walked out in the hospital with a straight face, but on the inside she was really happy. She hoped none of this would ever happen again. But even after all the boredom caused by Saaya, she still wanted her to be her friend. She hoped Saaya would never hurt her though.

"What will you do now?" Asked the nurse.

"I'm going to set things straight." Rima said. She walked out.

**(Rima's POV~ TOLD YOU NORMIE WAS SHORT!)**

I smiled as I walked out of the hospital. I knew exactly where I was going. My ex's house. Nagihiko. I knew what I had to do. The weird thing was I practiced almost every night at the hospital after I learned to love Nagihiko again. I guess this was fate. I couldn't stop loving him. As my crazy self said, and my kind of sane one said.

I knocked on Nagihiko house's door. Nagihiko appeared with a frown as if he didn't want to see me.

"Cut the crap." I snapped. That's not my heart talking. That's me talking when I feel like i'm not going to take anything my heart says. I'm just going to get this over with. I've had enough seriously. Nagihiko looked suprise. "Huh?" He asked.

"I was stupid not to noticed sooner. Your faking. I know you have a secret but you're not man enough to tell me." I said angrily.

Nagihiko sighed. "Rima-chan you always knew me so well..." He said with a heavy sigh.

I smirked. "Look Nagihiko I love you, and I want you to love me to. What was so god damned important you couldn't tell me? Did you know how much I went through because of you? Damn it Nagihiko I almost died, and killed someone all because of you!" I said. I hadn't realized I shouted it.

"Rima... Cry." Nagihiko said.

"You want to make me cry?" I sneered.

"No Rima. Cry. You've been holding in your tears to long." Nagihiko said.

I looked at him wide-eyed. I began hitting him, but he wasn't effected. "N-Nagihiko... I love you.." I said, as I began to cry. I cried a mini pond at Nagihiko's doorstep.

"W-why couldn't you just tell me your secret? Nothing can ever make me s-stop l-loving you..." I said with tears shimmering in my eyes.

"I couldn't stand it if I lost you... I thought you wouldn't accept me for who I was. Even if my secret wasn't caused by me.." He said, with a sad smile.

"..Just please... Promise me never to do something that stupid ever again." I said wiping my tears.

"I promise." Nagihiko said. He then hugged me.

"So can you tell me your secret?" I asked. I'm glad it's all over.. But I really want to know.

"Sometime soon.." Nagihiko said.

"EH? Oh come on, don't tell me it's that terrible!" I shouted.

"..I'll tell you soon okay? I just don't think I can find a way to tell you." Nagihiko said. But I kept smiling. I had another idea.

"Can you do me a favor then?" I asked.

"What Rima-chan?" He asked.

"No no. Rima-koi! Anyways..." I said, as I whispered the rest in his ear.

"Anything for you, Rima-chan." He said with a smile.

* * *

**"**UM ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE RIMA-CHAN?" Nagihiko asked worried.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay." I said with a smile.

Oh about what was about to happen.. I whispered to him, and asked if we could play tag...

With 2 cars I stole. How I got them? Let's just say Ikuto and Utau will kill me.

"Won't those two get mad?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Let me tell you this my kawaii Nagihiko, they both care about me. BOTH." I smiled.

"Okay fine. Let's just hurry before police come by." Nagihiko said.

"Okay. You're it." I said, as I got into Utau's car and began to drive really fast. Wow. I really am my mother's daughter.

I drove around a corner. "Ha! He'll never find me." I said thinking out loud.

But then, Nagihiko hit me with Ikuto's car. "You're it!" He said.

All right then. Okay. I see how it is...

Time to do this shit.

* * *

**Short short shortshorths4oefiergp.**

**So RnR? c:**


	8. And then Saaya wants more lines

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!:D They make my day!**

**On with the story!~**

* * *

I rode my car and went 5 miles over the speed limit, and crashed into Ikuto's car. I then drove away, gone with the wind. But then a girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes was in the street. She stared at me wide eyed. LUCKILY, I turned the wheel, and drove into a El Tardos signboard. **(A/N: El Tardos is a crappy hotel I created) **"Sorry!" I shouted back. "It's quite fine.." The girl said with an angry expression. Didn't look quite fine to me. I drove around, and then I noticed Nagihiko was heading towards me. Our (Ikuto and Utau's) cars were about to collide. "HOLY MOTHER OF-" I said, but then we crashed.

_I'm dead. I'm dead.. This isn't real. This is all fake. The feeling inside me.. It's eating me alive.. The blood is flowing away.. I-I can't breathe.._

_It's suffocating me... It h-hurts.. Ow.. P-please... Make it stop.. Nagihiko... Utau... Ikuto.. Amu.. Anybody.. Urk.._

_Okay.. I'm done for.. I'm ready to die now.. Come on devil... You're ready to take me..._

_Oh wait.. I'm not dead.. I'm just.. Where am I?_

I shot right up. I found a big piece of glass on me. "..Ow." I said.

"Rima? Are you okay?" Nagihko asked me.

"Er.. Yeah I'm alive.." I said. What? It's true.

"Oh okay then.." Nagihko said. We both got up. I got the giant piece of glass out.

"URK! Ow ow ow ow ow.." I complained.

"..Are you sure you're okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"Looks okay to me." A voice said.

Nagihiko and I cringed..

"Is that.." I asked..

"Yup." Nagihiko replied.

"Hehe.. Yup. You two are in big trouble.. Ikuto is here too." Utau said.

"We'll give you three seconds to run for it." Ikuto smirked.

"Can't we just tal-" Nagihiko said but was interrupted.

"Nagihiko. Quit being reasonable and run with me." I said.

"Okay. I don't feel like dying today." Nagihiko said. I took his hand and ran - as fast as I could.

* * *

**Saaya's POV**

I love him way to much. He has to be mine. He just has to. I love him. I burn photos of Rima Mashiro every night - dreaming that she'll actually burst into flames just like her photos I burn. I'm not crazy.. I was just born to love. Love Nagihiko. So I stalk his Facebook and only to see his love relationship. We were obviously meant to be. I care about him. And he cares about me. I didn't escape for any reason. Don't think that me stabbing Rima in the back was all I'd do. And she just played silly car games with Nagihiko! And almost hit me... That's my job.

I hugged my Nagihiko plush I bought off Amazon because Ebay sucks. **(A/N: Lol no there both fine~) **

I got out a liter. Then I burned a picture of Rima. Burn burn burn burn... Hehee. I wonder what she's doing? Nagihiko needs to stop seeing that girl. A life with me around while she's there - come on Nagihiko! Notice me! Notice me! You purple headed love baka..

Heh. Whatever. I got better things to do than dream. I got some dreams to crush. Like Rima's. After all the only dream I have is to destroy Rima. Even if the entire world were against me.

_?'s POv_

_I lay there. I'm a rotten chara. With a rotten owner. But heck, what the hell do I care? That's whats cool' bout my super evil and fabulous owner. _

_My dream - to destroy the one girl who prevents Saaya from loving Nagihiko. She would've been closer to Nagihiko's heart if that rat weren't in her life. But no she had invaded her life. But her dreams are far from done! Ladies and gentleman, that's where I come in1_

_I'm coming for you Saaya-Sama!_

* * *

**EFRPGTH ITS A HAPPY DAY, RIRI'S POV HIP HIP HOORAY!**

**Rima's POV**

I stood there with Nagihiko. With Nagihiko... This is where I met Shinji!.. Oh wow! That was like 5 years ago.. Time sure does fly. **(A/N: Tell me about. I almost forgot it was in MSB.) **

"Ha. I remember this place. My mom took me here 5 years ago." I said with a smile. Nagihiko looked at me.

"I met Shinji.. Now my mom is pregnant. I played cupid... It was fun." I said still smiling.

"Glad the memories made you smile." Nagihiko said smiling back at me.

We both smiled at each other and I put my hand down. Nagihiko rested his hand on mine.

"Hey Nagihiko." I said.

"Hmm?" Nagihiko asked.

"I think I hear footsteps." I said. I looked around.

"I don't hear anything." Nagihiko said.

"I must be going crazy..." I said with a sigh. But I still wanted to looked around. I had a feeling that something would go terribly wrong.

But I should just let it go. It's been a while since I smiled. So I guess I'll just keep smiling.

* * *

**Remember that. Remember when Shinji came? It was all in Middle school bites.**

**TIME DOES FLY. EVEN IF IT DOESN'T HAVE WINGS~**

**r&r**


End file.
